IronBull-recompense
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: the first part to the second strong in the IronBull arc. The stakes are rasied what is goign to happend to adam and ironwood who will surrive this fatel match of love.


Ironbull recompense

A sequel to Ironbull -Loving the traitor

A lot happened last time Ironwood and Adam Taurus got married. Adam nearly got killed by Glinda as he was trying to protect Ironwood. Ironwood and Adam then left for parts unknown leaving Ozpin, Obleck and Qrow to pick up the pieces and also having left them to explain it to the public. Ironwoods adopted daughter Faye is left shattered by this shocking turn of events. No one knows where they stand any more without Ironwood to guide them. Even Cinder Fall is annoyed the fact her partner in crime has vanished and left her on her own to deal with everything and everyone there.

Ironwood and Adam

'so what are we telling them' Adam asks

'I have no idea' Ironwood admits

'We could just stay here' Adam suggests

'Right that will work' Ironwood says with serious sarcasm

'No your right Faye would track us down' Adam sighs

Then he does the most unexpected thing he takes off his mask. Ironwood gasps like this is unexpected very unexpected actually. All he thinks to say is

'you have green eyes!'

'that's all you have to say' Adam asks holding his mask in one hand

'Maybe we show them this you the unknown you' Ironwood suggests

'that was my plan' Adam replies before kissing him

Then Ironwoods phone going off startles them Ironwood pulls away then looks at his phone. He looks at the message like ok then.

It reads I am outside so just let me in as it took me ages to find you, Faye

Adam opens the door Faye jumps back shocked, Adam realises he has no mask on that's what freaked her out so much.

'You have green eyes' Faye says mulling it over

'you have eyes' Mercury asks

'why did you bring him of all the people you could have brought' Adam asks

'well my parent ran off with you and well as much as we all love Qrow he's not the best role model' Faye replies

'Also Ozpin and Obleck are currently on damage control so they sent us, well Faye but I wasn't letting her come on her own' Mercury finishes

'Is that my car' Ironwood asks

'Yep' Faye replies

'you stole the car' Ironwood sighs

'I borrowed the car' Faye smiles

'you don't even drive when did you learn to drive' Ironwood asks

'I GIVE UP' Adam yells letting himself into the car

'give up with what'' Faye asks

'You most likely' Ironwood tells her

'I didn't mention it in front of him but I never knew that's why he never took his mask of that scar it makes sense know' Mercury tells them

'Oh Mercury I didn't think about that I'm so sorry' Faye tells him

'you didn't know Dusky' Mercury tells her walking to the car

Faye gets in the driver's side as soon as Ironwood is in she pulls off in a screech of tires almost hitting a tree.

'ah tree' Mercury tells her

'sorry' Faye tells them

'I have a horrible feeling we may not live to get back' Adam tells her

'oh I wouldn't kill you not when I have a plan' Faye tells him

'Plan?' Ironwood asks

'Keep your mask Adam when they see you the real you I am sorry to bring up those scars both the mental ones and that physical one but I will have to' Faye tells him

'Alright then' Adam agrees

'Mind the tree again' Mercury yells

'it's a different tree' Faye tells him

Fortunately, they avoid any more trees and finally pull up to their destination Ironwoods house well one of them anyway.

'Put your mask back on for now' Faye tells Adam

Adam says nothing then puts his mask back on.

'One thing' Ironwood tells Faye

'What?' Faye sighs

'Mercury goes home' Ironwood tells her

Mercury gets the hint then leaves not before kissing Faye much to Ironwood's dismay which isn't helped by Adam laughing behind him

'Right I know I think any way human attacked you, you hate humans, you where mask to cover your face as you want to not show your scars plus you think you're a monster you may not be the good guy but compared to a certain name I won't mention you're not half bad' Faye tells Adam

'She got all of that right' Adam tells her

'Hum Mercury you know was experimented on by his own dad hence all the scars plus his robotic legs you know that's why he is so loyal to Cinder' Faye smiles sadly taking flight

'I am going to go get Ozpin and Qrow maybe Glinda' Faye tells them

When she is gone Adam winces leaning on the wall, Ironwood forgot how badly he is injured. Ironwood wraps an arm around his back, then Adam lets him lead him inside.

'LYNDON GET OUT HERE' Ironwood yells

'he's not here' Alana says breezing in

'where is he' Ironwood asks

'not sure actually' Morgen tells him

'oh I know where he is sleeping' Alana tells Ironwood

'sleeping?!' Ironwood asks

'It took a lot out of him you know how badly Faye was hurt' Alana says letting something slip

'What do you mean Faye was hurt?' Adam asks

'Nothing ignore me' Alana answers

'Alana Knight tell me' Ironwood demands

'well you know the wall that sort of crumbled well Faye got caught by a chunk and she really still isn't in a good way' They say together

'Idiots you weren't meant to tell him' Faye Yells walking through the door

'What's with the noise' Lyndon asks walking in

'oh he awakes' Ironwood sighs

'Alana, Morgen, Lyndon please leave us' Faye asks her team

They get the hint and leave them not before grumbling about the fact that they have had to leave though Faye shuts the door after Ozpin, Qrow and Glinda walk in Faye turns a chair around then sits down in it a move she has finely practiced as she has troubles with chairs and her wings.

'so what did you want us for' Ozpin asks

Faye nods at Adam who reaches up then removes his mask they all are just like what is happing here (not Faye or Ironwood they know).

Adam places his mask on the table then looks up at the trio who don't know what to make of what has just happened as they hadn't expected this turn of events.

'You have green eyes' Ozpin says

'what is it with people and the coulor of my eyes' Adam asks Ironwood

'I have no idea none at all, just remember I love you just how you are' Ironwood tells him taking his hand

'I never realised about the scars' Glinda mutters

'This is why I hate humans so much; Faye understands if a monster didn't kill her parents there is a chance that a human may have done but she turned the right way with the help of James I didn't get that chance, I am not making excuses for what I have done but I want to begin making amends to you all, not least Ruby and her friends especially Blake when she re appears' Adam tells the going to pick up his mask

He however is two slow as Faye grabs it after neatly jumping over the top of her chair then she picks it up and smashes it.

'why Faye' Ironwood asks

'He doesn't need it that's what I have been trying to tell you this whole time but oh no one listens to me. I will be back later.' Faye tells them stalking over to the open window then throwing herself out of it

'good thing she can fly then' Qrow says

'yes it is' Glinda agrees

Adam is picking up the remains of his mask which is shattered into a million tiny pieces. He looks like what is wrong with her.

'Yea I don't think that's going to work' Qrow tells him

Adam sighs then goes to stand up but is doubled over holding his side, Ironwood wraps an arm around Adam then yells for Lyndon once more.

'What where's Faye' Lyndon asks

'never mind that' Ironwood tells him holding up Adam

'I am so sorry James' Glinda tells him

'I know you are think about how you will feel if he _dies'_ Ironwood answers picking up Adam Lyndon follows

'well that went well' Qrow sighs

'I have never seen him like this before' Ozpin

'which one of them' Glinda asks

'Both of them seem different' Qrow answers

They know he is right.

With Ironwood, Adam and Lyndon

'he should be fine; I am going to go have a nap' Lyndon Yawns

Lyndon leaves them alone for a change.

'You know they are still here right' Adam asks wincing

'hum I know but this is my house and my Husband' Ironwood tells him

'I know that also where did Faye go' Adam asks

'You know where' Ironwood answers

A knock on the door stops the conversation going any further then a figure pokes its head around the door.

'What do you want Qrow' Ironwood asks getting up

'Your dear daughter' Qrow tells him

'I am just going to stay here if that's ok with you' Adam tells the pair

'Get some rest' Ironwood tells him kissing the top of Adams head

Ironwood follows Qrow out of the door shutting it with a soft click behind him.

'hay daddy' Faye tells Ironwood hiding something rather someone behind her back

'Have you got Mercury behind you' Ironwood asks

'what makes you say that; I mean would I do that?' Faye asks innocently asks she can

Ironwood just looks at Ozpin and Glinda like why did you allow this to happen then he figures it out the fact him and Adam are married maybe he should cut Faye a little slack for the fact she adores Mercury plus the fact he knows Mercury would do anything for Faye not even asking what she needed him to do before doing it.

'Ok fine I smuggled Mercury in' Faye sighs stepping away from him

'Thank you know as much as I love your wing's they aren't actually as soft as they appear you know' Mercury tells her

'Sorry does this make it up' Faye asks hugging him

Mercury braced for the impact tucks a hand underneath her wings then picks her up holding her close as he can the wings do make things more difficult.

'Why is she so light have you been starving her' Mercury asks

'No just have almost hollow bones as have to be light to Fly' Faye reminds him

Adam walks in looking a little punch drunk then looks at them like when did he get back or did he never actually leave.

'Sorry for smashing your mask' Faye tells him

'we sort of fixed it though' Ozpin tells him

True to their word they have attempted badly but they have tried to fix it. It won't be used ever again but nice thought at fixing it.

'The other thing was go out we all know' Ozpin tells them

'Go out' Adam asks shuddering with pain or fear they are not sure.

'What's wrong' Ironwood asks concerned

'no mask everyone will see the scars' Adam answers worried

'You don't need to worry about what they think you worry about what we think as we are the ones that like you well Ironwood clearly loves you though' Glinda tells him actually being nice

'I am part robot and she still loves me for some reason' Mercury replies hugging Faye

'Alright then' Ironwood says dragging Adam away before any of them change their minds

Ironwood and Adam

'so what do we do' Adam

'I have no idea' Ironwood tells him

'Maybe we could start making amends well I can what do you think' Adam asks Ironwood

'not today you have time for that today is time for just us' Ironwood tells him

'alright then maybe we could go get the lunch we never actually got then' Adam suggests

'I think that's a wonderful idea' Ironwood tells Adam hugging him

'I am glad' Adam tells his husband

Unfortunately for them Yang walks past then she doubles back just to check that she is seeing what she thinks she is seeing.

'General Ironwood why are you with him' Yang asks

'Oh no she didn't know' Adam mumbles

'You cut off my arm you have no room to complain' Yang tells him

'I am sorry for both that and stabbing Blake' Adam tells her meaning it

Then Yang looks at Adam again then notices.

'Where is your mask Adam' Yang asks

'Faye smashed it' Adam sighs

'Faye is great like that, so what are you doing with him' Yang asks

'We got married' Ironwood tells Yang who looks like no

'Married' Yang Stutters

'Yea married' Adam tells her

Yang looks like someone has shot her.

'Where is Faye I need to have a word with her' Yang says finding her voice

'You know where' Ironwood says as Yang stalks off

'I love how everyone seems to know that all of this is Faye's fault well idea' Adam laughs

'I know I am not sure what went wrong with her' Ironwood sighs as the finally get to the café

'You did nothing wrong I think that might be just her Adam says sliding into a chair

Ironwood looks at him into those bright green eyes then realises that he did they right thing by marrying Adam even if no one else agrees with him.

'That would explain a lot don't ever tell anyone that though' Ironwood smiles

'I wouldn't dream of it' Adam tells him

Ironwood smiles then picks up the menu looking at it well actually watching Adam over the top of the menu.

With Faye

'FAYE GET OUT HERE KNOW' Yang yells

'yes Yang' Faye asks flying out the window carrying Mercury

'Anything you want to tell me' Yang asks

'Like what' Faye asks landing placing Mercury down

'Like Adam and Ironwood' Yang asks

'oh you found that out then' Faye mutters

'shall I go' Mercury asks Faye

'No stay just in case she tries to kill me' Faye tells him

'Tell me Faye' Yang demands

'They got married then Glinda tried to kill Adam then I had to find them. Then they came back I smashed Adam's mask hence he isn't wearing it cause stupidly he took it off then I broke it' Faye Gabbles

'oh ok then Ironwood really loves him' Yang asks

'He does just like I love this idiot' Faye tells her pulling Mercury in for a hug

'LET go I need to get back' Mercury reminds her

'Fine go then' Faye pouts

'Spend some time with Yang' Mercury tells her leaving

'So ok then what do you want to do first' Yang says wrapping her only arm around Faye

'Bug them' Faye grins

Yang smiles back then nods then they go off to torment Adam and Ironwood.

Adam and Ironwood

'Oh really Faye' Adam murmurs looking out the window

'What do you mean oh really' Ironwood asks looking up from his Pizza

'Yang and Faye are outside' Adam mutters

Ironwood looks out the window knowing if Yang knows then somehow Faye got her onside to torment them not being that difficult since Adam Chopped off Yang's arm.

'oh sometimes I worry about her' Ironwood sighs as the pair walk in

They then take a table near the back where they then proceed to ignore the other two who slip out while Faye and Yang watch, Faye winks at Yang.

Soon after Ironwood gets a call he picks up the phone as he and Adam walk down the street looking for a possible replacement for Adams mask for the time being as he predicted the scars keep getting people looking at him.

'Faye what do you want know' Ironwood snaps.

'oh you're staying with Yang tonight not Mercury' Ironwood asks worried

'oh you had a fight with him I am so sorry' Ironwood tells him

'Pass her over' Adam instructs

'Hay you if he doesn't apologise he will have me after him' Adam tells her

'I will phone him right know I promise' Adam tells her

'ok have a good time' Adam says cutting of the phone

He hands it back to Ironwood pulls out his own phone scrolling through the numbers till he finds Mercury's.

'Mercury Black apologise to her this instant' Adam starts with

'With Yang at Yang's' Adam informs Him

'Good Faye will let me know if you don't' Adam says hanging up the phone

'Why did you do that?' Ironwood asks

'Faye is important to you so important to me' Adam explains carefully

'ah ok' Ironwood mutters

'Also I will set Cinder on him as well if he doesn't apologise to Faye' Adam adds

'Thank you she would have been a terror if she didn't have Mercury' Ironwood tells Adam

'oh I know' Adam says shuddering at the thought

'Since we are not getting anywhere with this why don't we go home hopefully they have all left and we know they including Faye are all out' Ironwood

'Alright then James let's go home' Adam smiles even his eyes light up

They then leave to go home to finally spend some time alone with each other.

Yang and Faye

'Faye there are plenty more guys or girls out there' Yang tells her friend

'I loved him' Faye whines

Then someone who Yang wants to punch as much as she wants to punch as much as Adam rounds the corner.

'It took me ages to find you' Mercury pants

'Oh no you don't' Yang growls

'STOP IT BOTH OF YOU' Faye Yells throwing her wings in the way neither of them will harm her wings

'Faye Adam may have threatened me but I love you I am so sorry for how I treated you this morning' mercury tells her

Then he looks at her with pleading eyes.

'Prove it tell me one thing no one else apart from Ironwood knows' Faye counters lowering her wings

'That I saved your life' Mercury answers

'he did what know?' Yang asks

'He did when Roman shot me down' Faye answers shaking her wings

'Do you forgive me' Mercury asks handing her a mango

'hum I do' Faye sighs standing on tiptoe then kissing him

'Oh Faye really' Yang gags

Faye pulls away then Mercury tucks an arm around her waist.

'I will tell him go' Faye tell Mercury who nods then let's go

'See you later Dusky Love you' Mercury tells her

'See you later Love you most' Faye replies

'On the Brightside your happy' Yang sighs

'Yes let me call Adam' Faye says

She tries his number then Ironwoods nothing so she leaves a message.

Yang nods then they go back to hers.

Adam and Ironwood

'I am thinking from that message Faye has forgiven Mercury' Adam sighs

'I told you she loves him more than anything even ME' Ironwood sighs

'not with me you're the thing I love most' Adam tells Ironwood

'First let's make sure we are alone' Ironwood tells him

'Of course' Adam answers

'if anyone is here get out know' Ironwood calls

Then his phone bleeps again

All gone made up stuff for them to do won't be home till tomorrow Faye

'Alright then' Ironwood smiles

He picks up Ironwood then carries him to their room where he takes of his shirt.

'Are you sure about this James' Adam asks

'I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't sure' Ironwood grins

Then he pushes Adam down onto the bed gently kissing him at first moving down to Adams jacket which he quickly removes along with the shirt underneath.

'You work fast' Adam groans as Ironwood moves down his body

'Because I want you Adam' Ironwood tells him

Adam grins internally and outside when Ironwood tells him this.

Ironwood moves down to his lower half Adam has to brace himself what is coming next he can't help a groan escaping.

'It will be alright' Ironwood tells him using his human hand to un do Adams trousers

Adam lifts himself up slightly to help Ironwood in his mission. Once this has been taken care of Ironwood removes Adams boxers.

'Go on' Adam says panting

Ironwood takes this good news then places his head between Adam's legs then takes Adams Cock into his mouth. First taking all of it then moving down just to the head.

Adam groans then arches his back. Ironwood knows he won't be able to take much more of this so he moves back up to Adams top half who is panting heavily.

Ironwood says nothing just rolls Adam onto his front.

'Are you sure' Ironwood asks

'of course I am' Adam sighs

Ironwood nods then moves his (human) hand down to Adams Anus gently slipping in a finger followed by another two causing Adam to gasp.

Ironwood slowly retracts his finger then when Adam nods he presses himself against Adams entrance then with a little force he pushes himself in to Adam.

Adam cries out as Ironwood begins to thrust inside him. This cause Ironwood to stop.

'No keep going' Adam moans

Ironwood pushes harder and deeper into Adam until there is no more room for him to burrow deeper then Adam screams as he begins to come.

'Keep going more James more' Adam cries out

Ironwood pushes closer to him pulling Adam in.

Ironwood thrust as hard and fast as he can until he begins to come inside of Adam crying out as he pours his seed into Adam who has his back arched in pure ecstasy.

When he is finally done he rests against Adams back who is shivering not form cold nut pleasure. Ironwood finally pulls himself out then rolls Adam onto his back kissing him deeply.

'That was amazing' Adam pants softly

'Good' ironwood replies pulling him close

Adam is soon snoring exhausted by their exploits Ironwood soon falls asleep as well.

The next day

'good morning' Ironwood tells Adam when he finally awakes

'Did we really do that' Adam asks

'We did one thing you might want to get dressed they all will be back soon' Ironwood tell him kissing the top of his head

As Adam stands Ironwood sees the long scar across Adams side from the other day.

Then they hear a voice which they know belongs to Faye.

'oh god' Adam sighs

Ironwood is already up and dressed he goes down to discover why she is back so early.

'Faye what are you doing back what happened to you' Ironwood asks

'ah me and Yang had a paint fight' Faye tells him examining herself

'Why?' Ironwood asks

'We wanted to' Faye tells him stealing some Mangos then turns to leave as Adam walks in

'Hello Faye' Adam tells her

'You two are hiding something' Faye mutters

'No' Adam answers

'oh no you did didn't you' Faye asks horrified

'How did you even work that out' Adam asks

'I just do' Faye answers walking out the door

'well she took that better than I thought' Adam sighs

'hang on what's that box' Ironwood asks looking at a small box Faye has left

'it's addressed to me?' Adam wonders opening it

'what is it' Ironwood asks

'that's what they were doing they made me a new mask yang helped to show she doesn't entirely hate me' Adam says touched

'I just want to know one thing why is it silver not white' Ironwood asks

'there happens to be two that's why' Adam says picking another mask out the box

'One for every day the silver one almost like you old for your meetings' Ironwood tells him

A note in the box reads

This took us all night please take this as an apology from Faye and a I forgive you from ME (Yang)

'We need to find them to say thank you' Adam tells him

'Oh Faye' Ironwood mutters reading the other side of the note

'What is it' Adam asks

'This' Ironwood sigh

'Ps we may have sort of painted the car while we were at it Faye

Adam walks outside then sees the car which is now green and yellow both Yang and Faye's colours.

'my car' Ironwood sighs

'I think Mercury helped it's also got black on it and they singed it with their symbols Adam says noticing a rook feather.' Adam says slightly impressed

'that's how she knew we were back' Ironwood mutters

'Yep she's yours she is smart' Adam tells his husband

'You two are going to get on so well' Ironwood smiles

'another note' Adam says

'What does it say' Ironwood asks

'drive to see Qrow at the half moon Bar he knows the next step' Adam tells him

They get in their wonderfully painted car then drive to the bar then park up the walk out to find Qrow waiting for them outside.

'She really had it in for that car then' Qrow laughs

'What is the next step' Adam asks tilting his head with his new mask in place

'The pavilion, cool mask' Qrow says truthfully

They all get in the car then drive to the pavilion where everyone from the last few days is waiting for them they get out the car looking like Faye, Yang and Mercury you did this for us.

'Daddy, Adam' Faye yells almost bowling them over

'Hay you' Adam says his voice muffled in her wing

'What did you think to the car' Yang grins

Faye let's go of Adam and Ironwood to watch their faces.

'It's interesting' Ironwood says smiling

'I helped' Mercury announces picking up Faye

'We know you did' Adam laughs

'what is all of this any way' Ironwood asks

'well we all wanted to make up for ruining your wedding so we created this mostly the girl's idea' Glinda tells them

'Oh Adam did you like your masks' Yang asks

'I love them I can tell Faye did this one and you did the white one' Adam tells her

'how can you tell' Ironwood asks

'Faye loves silver' Adam replies

'Oh god see you in a moment I better go rescue Faye' Yang tells them

'Put me down Mercury' Faye giggles

'Not going to happen' Mercury says holding her close as he drops to the ground

'As much as I love you guys what are you doing' Yang asks

'Making up for my actions' mercury tells her placing Faye down

Yang smiles then sits between Faye and Mercury who has stolen cake for them.

'So what do you think' Ozpin asks

'Thank you for doing this for us' Adam tells him taking his mask off

'You still have a lot to make up for' Obleck reminds Adam

'I Know' Adam replies

Faye walks over with Yang.

'We will help' Yang adds

They all nod in agreement.

When everything has been cleared away and everything done they all head home Mercury leaves Faye with Adam and Ironwood.

'One big family' Faye tells them

They both nod and hug her as one family finally united despite all odds they have come together at long sat.


End file.
